The Spacebots (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) (Season 2)
Season 2 is the second season of ''The Spacebots'' planned to be made by LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Sam Spacebot - Kristoff (Frozen) *Simon Spacebot - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Seth Spacebot - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Soleil Spacebot - Anna (Frozen) *Sarah Spacebot - Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Sally Spacebot - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Jay Spacebot - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) *Patty Spacebot - Serena/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) *Orbit - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Comet - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Nebulana - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Sour Venus - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Columba - Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) *Commander Zurg - Mok Swagger (Rock & Rule) *Zoidberg - Toad (Rock & Rule) *Ziggy - Zip (Rock & Rule) *Toxic - Sleazy (Rock & Rule) *Space Princess - Elsa (Frozen) *Princess Silia Spacebot - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Jack Spacebot - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Carl Spacebot - Eugene Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Robbie Spacebot - Wart/Arthur (The Sword in The Stone) *Karita Spacebot - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Amy Spacebot - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Lucy Spacebot - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Bianca Blastoff - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Princess Malina Spacebot - Attina (The Little Mermaid) *Princess Nilam Spacebot - Alana (The Little Mermaid) *Princess Bloomina Spacebot - Aquata (The Little Mermaid) *Princess Melody Spacebot - Adella (The Little Mermaid) *Princess Arielna Spacebot - Arista (The Little Mermaid) *Princess Kellia Spacebot - Andrina (The Little Mermaid) *Princess Tilana Spacebot - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Princess Rilana Spacebot - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Princess Uirla Spacebot - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Zip and Zap - Flotsam and Jetsam (The Little Mermaid) *Mr. Grisgem - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Justin Grisgem - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) Episodes # Attack of The Turbo Spacebots (September 26, 1987) # Escape from Mok Swagger/Anna's New Chem Purse (October 3, 1987) # Space It Till You Make It/The Spacebots' Summertime Fun (October 10, 1987) # Anna, Penny and Eilonwy's Night Out/Spaceland Goes Undercover (October 17, 1987) # Taran's Overcoming Flight Troubles/Spacebusters (October 24, 1987) # Spaced and Confused/Space Spinners (October 31, 1987) # The Spacebots' Fun Time/Spaceland Roomates (November 7, 1987) # Space Light Fright/Hiro's Invention Trouble (November 14, 1987) # Spaced and Out of The Black Hole in The Galaxy/Anna's Bad Hair Day (November 21, 1987) # Spaceland Skiing/Alien Invader Adventures (November 28, 1987) # Kristoff, Hiro, Taran, Anna, Penny and Eilonwy take a Vacation (December 5, 1987) # Space Bubbles/Princess Anna, Princess Penny and Princess Eilonwy (December 12, 1987) # The Return of The Space Monsters (December 19, 1987) # Beach Blanket Bangle/Spacestrucked (December 26, 1987) Gallery Kristoff kill the sponge.png|Kristoff as Sam Spacebot Hiro Hamada smile.png|Hiro Hamada as Simon Spacebot Taran-1.jpg|Taran as Seth Spacebot Anna frozen fever .jpg|Anna as Soleil Spacebot Penny in Wonderland logo.jpg|Penny Forrester as Sarah Spacebot Princess-Eilonwy-eilonwy-35136697-1015-455.jpg|Eilonwy as Sally Spacebot Tuxedo_Mask_in_Sailor_Moon_Super_S_the_Movie.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Jay Spacebot Sailor_Moon_in_The_Power_of_Friendship.png|Serena/Sailor Moon as Patty Spacebot Porky-pig-tiny-toon-adventures-5.82.jpg|Porky Pig as Orbit -Flirt-A-Scent-of-the-Matterhorn-pepe-le-pew-38210463-507-465.png|Pepe Le Pew as Comet Char 34713.jpg|Melissa Duck as Nebulana Penelope in the snow.png|Penelope Pussycat as Sour Venus Taz Taz-Mania.png|Taz the Tasmanian Devil as Columba Elsa are you ready.jpg|Elsa as Space Princess Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1867.jpg|Ariel as Princess Silia Spacebot Mok.jpg|Mok Swagger as Commander Zurg Char 39580.jpg|Toad as Zoidberg Zip.jpg|Zip as Ziggy Sleazy.jpg|Sleazy as Toxic Aladdin.png|Aladdin as Jack Spacebot Nigel Thornberry (Flynn Rider).jpg|Eugene "Flynn" Rider as Carl Spacebot ArthurPendragon.jpg|Wart/Arthur Pendragon as Robbie Spacebot Kira Watanabe Finster (Jasmine).jpg|Princess Jasmine as Karita Spacebot Rapunzel.IMG.jpg|Rapunzel as Amy Spacebot Alice-disney-14.jpg|Alice as Lucy Spacebot Trina Riffin.png|Trina Riffin as Bianca Blastoff Attina.PNG|Attina as Princess Malina Spacebot Princess Alana in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Alana as Princess Nilam Spacebot Aquata.jpg|Aquata as Princess Bloomina Spacebot princess-adella-the-little-mermaid-ariels-beginning-4.78.jpg|Adella as Princess Melody Spacebot princess-arista-the-little-mermaid-ariels-beginning-9.17.jpg|Arista as Princess Arielna Spacebot Andrina in The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning.jpg|Andrina as Princess Kellia Spacebot Gogo Tamago (TV Series).jpg|Gogo Tomago as Princess Tilana Spacebot Honey Lemon (TV Series).jpg|Honey Lemon as Princess Rilana Spacebot Lydia 3.jpg|Lydia Deetz as Princess Uirla Spacebot Flotsam and Jetsam.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam as Zip and Zap Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Mr. Grisgem No-heart.jpg|No Heart as Justin Grisgem Category:LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Category:Seasons Category:The Spacebots Seasons